Know me, hold me, love me
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: After my best friend died, I found you. You treat me with care and in return I love you. I just ask one more favor from you. Know me, hold me, and love me. AU. short few chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was strolling along the streets. Her feet were stamping in the puddles and the rain was pouring onto her face. She enjoyed the view as she was humming her favorite melody. Every night when it was dark, she would come outside and sing to the sun. She smiled as she thought about what life would throw at her tomorrow. Even if she didn't have the best of a life, she still looked forward to the next day. Thinking tomorrow can be another day. A new day where everything would be fine.

That was the reason why she would come out during the night.

Her mother didn't exactly treat her like a daughter. This girl never saw her mother. Neither her father. She lived with her nanny while her parents were always doing business. That's why during the night when everybody was asleep, she would sneak out. To get all of her troubles out and not think about anything at all.

As she was walking around the wall, a ginormous truck ran by a puddle and it splashed onto her dress. She cried out loud and fell over in a pool of mud. She shouted and screamed and kicked around until she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up and smiled as she saw a young boy holding onto her.

" Hello miss, are you okay?" He smiled at her. The smile that made her heart thump louder.

" Yes, thank you." He hoisted her up.

" Jude." He held out his hand. She accepted it and they shook.

" Layla. Pleased to meet you." The boy helped the girl get back onto her feet and she left his sight.

That wasn't the last time that he saw her. They would meet every once in a while at night when they would sneak away. Their friendship soon bloomed into love as they became teenagers. They would spend their nights together in each others arms, not caring about anything in the world but themselves. Soon, she found out that a new addition to the family would be coming soon. On the day that she was going to tell her teenage love, they found him missing. Nobody knew what happened but somebody had taken him and he was gone.

One day nine months later, a beautiful little girl was born. She was named Lucy. The mother loved her dearly and hoped that one day her love would come back, but that day never came. Not many years later, the mother caught a sickness. She was sick for months until finally one day, she passed.

The daughter was devastated and announced that one day she would find somebody to fill that void for her mother. The one person that would love her more than anything and wouldn't leave her when she needed help. She thought it would be impossible. Nobody could possibly ever fill her mothers shoes. But one thing she didn't discover was that she would soon fall in love with one wonderful man, and he would love her just as much as her mother did.

She was sent away. She had nobody to live with, no family members, no friends, no nothing. Her mother was the only friend she had, and she was now gone. At the age of nine, Lucy was sent off to a place called Fairy Tail. This is where her true family would be.

She didn't expect much. Only a couple of people that would treat her like she was garbage. She expected never to feel happiness in her heart ever again. She felt empty. Dying would be the best choice. Entering the building made her feel cold. She got stares at her. She felt unwanted. The stares soon turned to cheers. They clapped at her appearance. Lucy believed that it was only because they felt bad for her and wanted nothing to do with the poor little girl. What she believed was wrong.

" Hello, my name is Natsu." A little boy came up and introduced himself to her. She smiled and waved at him.

" Lucy!"

" So how did you get here?" Lucy frowned. Natsu felt guilty for saying something that seemed so innocent but obviously was so horrible.

" I had no family. My mother died and I was abandoned from my father before I was born."

" What a jerk."

" He didn't know. He went missing before my mother could tell him."

" Well I take an oath that when I'm older, I will never abandon anybody."

" You seem really loyal."

" I am loyal to everybody. Say, let's go have some fun. I have a few people I want you to meet."

" Okay." Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's arm. She smiled as she felt him touch her. This was the same feeling that her mother explained to her when she met her father that one night on the streets. She wanted to hold onto this feeling forever, never letting go of it.

Thinking of memories of her mother only made it worst for her. The wonderful times that they had together, they would never be able to be felt again, it would only be a memory. Her best friend was gone, her everything.

The next couple of nights she only dreamt about her. She remembered the last words that her mother said to her. She said,

_Lucy, I'm not afraid of death so don't be afraid of losing me. We will see each other again one day._

She didn't dream anymore. Sure she still dreamt, but she didn't dream. They were raw and broken. Her dreams were unstable, lost.

Years later and she was still broken, but she was slowly getting better. The boy she once knew was the boy she felt for. He, however, only thought of her as a sister. They played together, but nothing but games. They were the same age that her mother and her father were when they fell in love. Lucy felt hope, but nothing came. They would always have those feelings. These are now the dreams she must have. Heartbreak, like her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy would watch him everyday. Watch him talk to other girls. Girls that weren't her. They would laugh, exchange glances, long for each other, while Lucy would be in the corner only able to weep. She cries as she watches over her dear friend. One only she could love, but only watched as he loved others. When she felt alone, she would go outside during the night and dream about what life would be with herself in her arms instead of another. When she would feel darkness, she would walk alone at night. Thinking of all of the dreams that she had, they would all wash away soon. The one dream she had was crumbling before her eyes, just like her other dream. Being with her mother forever.

Her worries would wash away when she was alone. Thinking of nothing but her dream for the future, even if it were only in her mind and not reality. She liked him not knowing about her true feelings. If he did, that would be her only other hope for the world, gone. So she stays quiet, in her own little world, out in the middle of the night.

Crying would do no good for her. Her mother would have told her to dry those tears and keep her head up, tomorrow would be a better day for her. If it wasn't, then make it. She returned after a couple of hours every night to see herself alone in the place.

Tonight she heard a voice. It was the one from her dreams, only it wasn't a dream.

" Lucy, where have you been? I have been looking for you all over the place."

" I was walking around the streets by myself."

" Why?"

" I like to go out by myself every night to think my own mind, with nothing in the way. Were you waiting for me here?"

" I will always wait for you Lucy. Anything for my dear friend." Natsu took Lucy's hand and they started dancing to the faint music that was playing in the back round. They went in circles, laughing and smiling. This was the place that Lucy wanted to stay in forever. Her happy place. The music stopped and so did their dancing. She frowned but felt happiness when she heard the sound of his voice.

" Come with me Lucy. I want to show you where I go when I am having troubles in my life. Maybe it will make you feel happy." He took hold of Lucy's hands, that feeling, and led her outside again. They walk for quite some time until they arrive in a little place not too far away. Lucy looked at the river near by. Floating was a beautiful tree. It had rainbow colors and was glowing amazingly

" This feeling."

" I feel it every night. Isn't it amazing Luce. I watch it every night before I can fall asleep. This is what makes me dream every night. Without it, I would be alone. What's your happy place Luce?"

" When I'm alone at night. I walk through the streets with just my mind. I think about what a perfect life would be."

" What would a perfect life be like?"

" I don't know. I believe that nobody could live a perfect life. My mothers life wasn't perfect and she was twice the woman I could even imagine to be."

" I think that you are perfect the way you are."

" You always know how to make me smile, don't you?"

" It's only in return for you making me smile."

" What a tease you are. How many girls have you said that to."

" Only one. Those other girls are not for me. You are the only best friend I could ever have. Nobody will ever be you. You are too good to let them see the light in you."

" You are the best-est friend a lady like me could ever have."

" What do you mean a lady like you."

" A girl with such a messed up life as mine. I didn't have the best childhood. I didn't trust anybody but my mother and she ended up leaving me too soon. I wanted to stay in her arms but she left early."

" Well I hope that I don't make you feel more down than you already are."

" You could never do that Natsu. Not with a place like this as your dream spot. With such beautiful tree's. My happy place is on the crummy streets."

" Well now maybe we will be able to share the same happy place."

" With such a great friend like you, of course this is my happy place."


	3. Chapter 3

The two teens walked home that night, hand in hand. The happiness had to end sometime for it was near morning now. Lucy awoke with a smile on her face. A new day, a new beginning. All she could think about was her and him together. Even if it were just in her mind, if it were somebody else, even though he is blind about it, she still feels as if she could have him. She walked down to see the same sight as always. Him talking to a girl she rarely knew. She had just arrived here no more than a couple of days ago. She had never met the young lady but she felt as if she couldn't.

What was she compared to her. She had soft white hair and light blue eyes. Lucy felt like garbage. Nothing would ever seem to go right about her. So she took her flight. She left towards the streets, towards her happy place, the trees she had seen only the night before. She wept there for what seemed like hours. Nothing but tears flew down her face.

A small hand touched her back. She turned around and saw her best friend. Her love. The boy that she had grown to love only to see him love another.

" I knew I would find you out here."

" Well of course. I always go to my happy place whenever I am sad and need to be cheered up."

" Well why didn't you just come to me. I will always make you happy." Lucy didn't want to tell Natsu that he was the reason that she was upset in the first place. She could only tell a lie to hide her sadness.

" You were busy so I came to my second choice."

" Oh Lucy. I will always be open for you."

" You were taking to her though. I didn't want to interrupt."

" What would you interrupt?"

" You two. I wouldn't want to com between your love."

" What love? My love only goes out to one girl."

" Who would that be?"

" I think you know the answer to that one." Natsu leaned in and places a soft kiss on her lips. This was her happy place.

- End. It was just a short story I had in mind. I might make it into a longer one once I am done with my others ones.


End file.
